A Hero's Valentine's Day
by pluie du nord
Summary: My One Punch Man Secret Valentine submission. Just a general fluffy fic about two heroes in love.


Happy Valentine's Day! I come bearing... well, I'm not sure what this is. But, it was my Secret Valentine gift for ireneqiao on tumblr, and I thought I'd post it here. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Why they had to have a Class S meeting on Valentine's Day was beyond Genos, really. It was a Sunday, too, which was odd- usually they held them on Fridays or Saturdays. Since it was a special day and he'd been climbing up the ranks so quickly the cyborg decided, naturally, that Saitama should tag along. It was still early so they made their leisurely trek toward Headquarters in City A, the air thin and chilly between them as idle chit-chat was shared.

"What should we do when we get home, Genos? Something romantic?" Saitama queried, the tiniest of smiles on his face. He'd been doing that more since the two heroes started to date, and it made his disciple-turned-boyfriend very pleased.

"If you want... actually, I think we should start with dinner, then dessert- I bought a chocolate cake with strawberries, I'm sure you saw it in the fridge- then a movie, then a bath, then a passionate round of love-making."

Saitama blushed at the last item on the list, raising an eyebrow as well. "You... planned this, didn't you?"

"I have had this planned since Christmas," Genos affirmed. It was going to be romantic indeed. He nearly grinned just thinking about it.

Although the holiday wasn't horribly popular in their part of the world, one could still observe couples strolling down the sidewalk hand-in-hand, gushing to each other about the day they were going to share together. Saitama tried not to think too hard about it, but Genos, of course, was jealous. He longed to hold his sensei's hand like that in public, but... they both had their images to worry about. The bald man seemed to pick up on it, nudging the other gently with his elbow.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I..." The blond thought for a moment, then quietly reached out and gripped onto Saitama's coat sleeve, like a child holding onto their parent for guidance. The lights in his face flashed and his eyes turned to the ground, embarrassed.

 _Too cute_ , the elder silently mused. _This kid is gonna be the death of me_. Shaking his head, he allowed it, walking along like that until they reached Hero Association's Headquarters.

* * *

The pair sat down at the end of the table; almost immediately, Puri-Puri Prisoner rose from his seat and set a box of chocolates in a heart shape in front of Genos, winking. Visibly disgusted, the teen refused to touch it, but Saitama opened it and dug right in, ignoring the protests from the Rank 17 hero. King approached them both, giving a short wave to the cyborg and a fist bump to Caped Baldy before returning to his seat so the meeting could commence. Tatsumaki shot a harsh glare at the couple, especially Saitama, who was noisily eating the chocolate from Puri-Puri Prisoner.

"I bet she's just jealous she doesn't have any," he muttered with his mouth full, nudging Genos with his foot under the table.

"Probably so, Saitama-sensei," Genos agreed. He sighed quietly, wishing he were anywhere else but here, especially on this day. Even when he ate somewhat sloppily, he found his lover attractive... curious, and not really listening to what the big whigs at Hero Association had to say, the young cyborg moved his foot over to Saitama's, inching it up toward his ankle, though he kept a neutral expression. Saitama, however, couldn't help but shiver.

"Ggghh- Geno-"

"Shhh," the other said, the barest of smirks on his face as he nodded, pretending to hear what was going on during the meeting. It was too fun, teasing his sensei. He couldn't wait to do more of it later, but with less clothing. Another idea came to his mind- with his hands already under the table, he put one of them on Saitama's knee, slowly moving it closer and closer up his thigh until it was right by his-

"Hey!" came the harsh whisper from the victim as he tried to scoot away.

Watchdog Man and Zombieman looked at the pair somewhat increduously, and Metal Bat looked like he was about to pull his weapon of choice out on them; sure, they didn't appear to be pleased to be there, either, but they were still making some sort of scene. Even though no one knew for sure that they were an item, it was obvious that Genos had the biggest crush on Saitama ever, the way he looked at him with doe eyes practically every waking moment. Anyone with any sense could see it; Bang had started a betting pool with all of the S Class heroes on when the two would get together. Unbeknownst to all of them, Child Emperor had won- that kid really was smart.

Genos, despite everyone's displeasure, was quite proud, and he had his hand placed on the arm of Saitama's chair for all of thirty seconds before it was in his lap again, worming its way in between his legs. The look on his face said 'don't deny this whatever you do, it's Valentine's Day,' so Saitama surprisingly obeyed. He felt the metal digits pressing against his thighs, and it was warm and pretty nice. When was the meeting over, again? King gave him a sympathetic glance from the other side of the table; he knew about the couple, but didn't tell any of the other heroes. He wasn't even close to being friends with any of them besides Saitama, anyway.

Once the people who'd called the meeting (everyone silently decided they hated them) stopped talking and the heroes were dismissed, Genos delivered a firm squeeze to his boyfriend's thigh before standing, eager to escape. Startled, Saitama looked to see if anyone else had witnessed it, but everyone was too preoccupied with getting the hell out of dodge to notice their little public display of affection. Both relieved for that and the fact that they could finally go home and start their Valentine's Day properly, the man took Genos by the arm and smiled softly.

"You ready?" he asked, tugging him toward the door.

But there was something about the cyborg... his eyes shone a bit, like he had something more to say. Everyone else had left, he'd checked, so, leaning in, he pressed his hands against the soft cheeks of his sensei and closed the gaps between them, kissing him. It'd been too long since they'd done so- since morning, which was too long in his book, frankly. Especially on this special day. After a moment, he pulled back, Saitama still holding his arm.

"I'm ready. Let's go home, Saitama."

* * *

Not too long later and they were home; once they were in the door, it was hard for them to keep their hands off each other, kissing and touching like they'd just discovered love. It went on like this for nearly ten minutes, Genos' back pressed against the door, Saitama leaving marks of his affection against his artificial skin that'd be gone in minutes.

"I got you a present," the elder hero purred. "Want me to... go get it?"

The cyborg smiled- if he had a real heart, it would've been soaring. "I got you a present as well... let's exchange them."

Soon, they were sitting at the small black table in the living room, both with wrapped presents- Saitama's was rather sloppily done, and the bow was crooked, but Genos' was perfect, a testament to his character.

"Mine first," Saitama said, handing his over. Although it was indeed messy, Genos was careful with the wrapping, and underneath he revealed his very own 'OPPAI' hoodie- with the sleeves cut off, of course. It was the same as the one that inspired it, in red and yellow. The blond beamed.

"I love it." He didn't even hesitate to try it on- slipping off the shirt he was already wearing, he replaced that with the hoodie, and discovered it was a perfect fit. "Thank you so much, Saitama! Now, please, open mine."

Due to his strength, the bald hero didn't bother being meticulous with the wrapping paper and just ripped it open- he found a red and white knit hat, with a pom-pom on top and flaps on the side. "This is really nice, Genos... there's no tag on it, though," he mused, flipping it around to look.

"Oh, no. I knitted it myself," the cyborg admitted bashfully. "I picked up knitting when I first became a cyborg to improve my dexterity- I don't do it so often now, but I hate to see you walk around in the cold with no hat..."

"Wow." Clearly impressed, Saitama nodded, putting the hat on his head. It was really warm! "Is there anything you can't do? Come here, handsome." Blushing at the comment on his appearance, Genos crawled over to the other, who pulled him into his lap and stole a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Genos."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Saitama."


End file.
